V8.5
__TOC__ , , ). Ponownie zajmujemy się również po mocnych osłabieniach z zeszłego patcha i przywracamy jej moc w miejscach, które na dłuższą metę powinny przynieść zdrowsze rezultaty. Daliśmy również paru molochom ( i ) więcej użyteczności od przedsezonu, ale w ten sposób sprawiliśmy, że stali się zbyt dominujący. Usprawniamy te zmiany tak, żeby znaleźli się mniej więcej w połowie między ich dawnym a obecnym stanem. A na koniec — najnowszy strzelec w League of Legends, , postawi stopę na Summoner's Rift. Pamiętajcie o parasolach, bo prognozy zapowiadają . Dobrej zabawy i powodzenia!|Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Paul „Aether” Perscheid}} Aktualizacja patcha 8.03 Aktualizacja przedmiotów dla wspierających . Zwiększony bierny przychód złota Bransolety Targonu. Zwiększony przychód złota Daniny Lodowego Kła. Zwiększona ilość złota z monet Medalionu Nomada.|Wciąż widzimy, że bohaterowie niebędący wspierającymi korzystają z przedmiotów zwiększających przychód złota, a głównym tego winowajcą jest bierny efekt Bandyty. Usuwamy go i wkładamy więcej złota w istniejące już efekty przychodu złota w każdym z tych przedmiotów. UWAGA: rozważaliśmy wstrzymanie się z tą zmianą do 8.6, ale wstępne dane z 8.5 wskazują, że nadal jest dosyć potrzebna, więc wprowadzamy ją teraz.}} *Wszystkie przedmioty dla wspierających **'USUNIĘTO' - Bandyta: Nie daje już złota, kiedy sojusznik zabija pobliskie stwory ani przy atakowaniu wrogich bohaterów. * i **Bierny przychód złota: 2 szt. złota co 10 sek. ⇒ 4 szt. złota co 10 sek. * , i **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Dezaktywacja efektu: Kara za zabicie stwora lub niepotężnego potwora teraz zatrzymuje bierny przychód złota oraz kumulowanie ładunków Daniny. **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Ukończenie zadania: Dezaktywacja efektu znika po ukończeniu zadania, a nie po ulepszeniu przedmiotu do . **Złoto z Daniny Ostrza Złodziejki Czarów: 10 szt. złota (bez zmian) **Złoto z Daniny Lodowego Kła i Oka Obserwatora: 15 szt. złota ⇒ 20 szt. złota * i **Złoto za monety: 40 szt. złota ⇒ 45 szt. złota 8.03 Aktualizacja wyważająca — *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: 62,46 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 10/9/8/7/6 sek. ⇒ 8/7,5/7/6,5/6 sek. **Koszt: 55 pkt. many ⇒ 45 pkt. many Patch w skrócie center|500px Bohaterowie *Ujawnienie bohaterki *Prezentacja bohaterki *Komiks: Wyłom *Historia bohaterki * **Obrażenia: 70/95/120/145/170 pkt. ⇒ 60/80/100/120/140 pkt. * **Koszt: 70/75/80/85/90 pkt. many ⇒ 70/85/100/115/130 pkt. many **Czas odnowienia: 10/9/8/7/6 sek. ⇒ 10/9,5/9/8,5/8 sek. * **Wrodzone dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku: 2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/16/20/24/28/32/36/40% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/14/16/20/24/28/32/36/40/44% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku (na poziomach 1-18) * **Skalowanie: 40/45/50/55/60% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 40/47,5/55/62,5/70% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Bardziej ujmująco: Unieruchamia pierwszego trafionego bohatera, jeśli został ostatnio trafiony podstawowym atakiem Jhina, niedawno otrzymał obrażenia od jego sojuszników lub stoi w Lotosowej Pułapce ⇒ ostatnio otrzymał jakiekolwiek obrażenia od Jhina albo jego sojuszników lub stoi w Lotosowej Pułapce. * **Podstawowe leczenie: 10/18/26 pkt. (na poziomach 1/7/13) ⇒ 15-40 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 1 sek. za każde trafienie w bohatera ⇒ 2 sek. za każde trafienie w bohatera * **Prędkość pocisku: 1400 jedn. ⇒ 1600 jedn. * **Cieeemmmmność: Jeżeli Całun Mroku jest aktywny, gdy Nocturne ponownie używa , aby doskoczyć do celu, pozostanie aktywny, dopóki Nocturne nie osiągnie celu. * **Czas trwania Ciemności i ponownego użycia: 4 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. * **Czas odnowienia: 12/11/10/9/8 sek. ⇒ 11/10/9/8/7 sek. **Skalowanie: 0,4 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,5 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **Stałe dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku: 40/60/80 pkt. ⇒ 15/20/25 pkt. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Bij ich mocniej: Olaf teraz zyskuje również dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku równe 30% jego całkowitych obrażeń od ataku na czas trwania umiejętności. * **Czas, po jakim zanika Zaciekłość: 6 sek. ⇒ 8 sek. **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Blokada przy pełnej Zaciekłości: Blokowany jest tylko czar użyty, by zyskać pełną Zaciekłość. **Czas trwania blokady na Q i E: 0,25 sek. ⇒ 0,1 sek. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 20/50/80/110/140 pkt. ⇒ 30/60/90/120/150 pkt. **Skalowanie: 1,1 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1/1,05/1,1/1,15/1,2 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym atak był trochę szybszy niż atak normalnej Dzikości. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Zaplanowane: Jeżeli Rengar naciśnie Q lub W, używając Rzutu Bolą, zakolejkuje te zaklęcia i rzuci je, kiedy Rzut Bolą się zakończy. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Kocie oczy: Prawdziwe widzenie Rengara teraz pozostaje na celu, dopóki skok się nie zakończy, a nie dopóki się nie zacznie. *Naprawione błędy **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym czasami sprawiał, że podstawowe ataki Rengara używały animacji . **Naprawiony błąd: Jeżeli Rengar wykonywał ataki podstawowe na celu przed użyciem umiejętności, będzie dalej dźgał wroga również po jej użyciu. Całkowite zapominanie, co robił, i dziwne stanie w miejscu odchodzą w przeszłość. * **Obrażenia: 50/75/100/125/150 pkt. ⇒ 70/90/110/130/150 pkt. **Obrażenia rozprzestrzeniania się: 100% ⇒ 50% * **Czas odnowienia: 120 sek. ⇒ 180 sek. , by zrównoważyć dodatkową moc . Okazało się, że te zmiany razem wzięte były zbyt dotkliwe, dlatego cofamy osłabienie przyrostu obrażeń od ataku.}} *Podstawowe statystyki **Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 2,8 pkt. ⇒ 3,4 pkt. * **Granie w kręgle z Sionem: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że obszar przebijających obrażeń Ryku Zabójcy był dużo szerszy niż powinien. **Granie w kręgle w dżungli z Sionem: Potwory w dżungli, które zostaną odrzucone Rykiem Zabójcy, teraz będą poprawnie zadawać obrażenia wrogim bohaterom. * **Czas działania ogłuszenia: 1,5 sek. ⇒ 1,25 sek. * **Czas odnowienia: 7,5/6,25/5/3,75/2,5 sek. ⇒ 5,5/4,75/4/3,25/2,5 sek. * **Obszar działania: 265 jedn. ⇒ 325 jedn. * **Obszar działania: Zwiększony, by pasował do efektów wizualnych — 70 jedn. ⇒ 100 jedn. **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym Nigdyruch powracał do Swaina o klatkę za wolno. **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym Nigdyruch czasami nie unieruchamiał głównego celu trafionego przez powracającą część tego zaklęcia. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Przytłaczające: Demoniczny Rozbłysk teraz przechodzi przez bohaterów. Efekty takie jak i wciąż blokują część wybuchu, którą przechwycą. **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, w którym wskaźnik czasu odnowienia superumiejętności Swaina pokazywał jego sojusznikom, że jest ona cały czas gotowa. *Podstawowe statystyki **Zasięg ataku: 550-669 jedn. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 525-661 jedn. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 60/110/160/210/260 pkt. ⇒ 85/135/185/235/285 pkt. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 20/25/30/35/40 pkt. ⇒ 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. * **'ZAKTUALIZOWANO' - Straszniejszy: Trochę zwiększona szybkość odrzucenia, ale skrócony czas trwania. *Podstawowe statystyki **Zasięg ataku: 525 jedn. ⇒ 550 jedn. * **Obrażenia: 45/60/75/90/105 pkt. ⇒ 50/75/100/125/150 pkt. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Więcej obrażeń: Podstawowe obrażenia Gwiezdnej Piłeczki są teraz zwiększane o 7/8/10/12/14/16/18/20/22/24/26/29/32/35/38/42/46/50 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) **Skalowanie: 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności **'USUNIĘTO' - Mniej iskierek: Obrażenia już nie są zadawane pierwszemu trafionemu celowi. **Obrażenia od wybuchu: 100% ⇒ 80% * **Zasięg namierzania wrogów: 525 jedn. ⇒ 550 jedn. (tak, by pokrywał się z zasięgiem ataku Zoe) **Obrażenia: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. ⇒ 75/120/165/210/255 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,75 pkt. mocy umiejętności Przedmioty *'USUNIĘTO' - Podwójne doładowanie: Mnożnik obrażeń na wieżach Sztandaru Dowódcy już nie kumuluje się z identycznym mnożnikiem, jaki stwory oblężnicze otrzymują od . ).}} *Procentowy modyfikator dodatkowego zdrowia: 20% ⇒ 15% , jest bardziej atrakcyjny dla bohaterów eksplozywnych niż , a nie chcieliśmy zmieniać GLP w niezbędny przedmiot. Choć udało nam się uniknąć takiego obrotu spraw, to GLP jest aktualnie mało przydatny dla wszystkich bohaterów. Zwiększamy jego obrażenia, aby GLP stał się bardziej kuszącym przedmiotem. (Po lepszym zbadaniu sprawy stwierdzamy, że owe osłabienie obrażeń nie pojawiło się w opisie patcha 8.4, sorki).}} *Obrażenia: 75-150 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 100-200 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Nieodnotowane w 8.4 osłabienie skalowania: 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności przed 8.4 ⇒ 0,2 pkt mocy umiejętności w 8.4, niezmienione w 8.5 *Spowolnienie: 40% ⇒ 65% *Wymagane zdrowie: 2750 pkt. ⇒ 3000 pkt. Wieże *Obrażenia przeciwko stworom walczącym w zwarciu: 43% maksymalnego zdrowia stwora walczącego ⇒ 45% maksymalnego zdrowia stwora walczącego w zwarciu *Naprawiliśmy błąd i nie musieliśmy się wysilać: Opis przedmiotu wieży dotyczący zadawanych stworom obrażeń podawał błędną informację o 45%. Ta liczba jest teraz poprawna. Cele w dżungli Wzmocnienie *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zawsze szybko: Teraz daje 2% dodatkowej prędkości ruchu za każdy ładunek. Efekt ten jest potrajany poza walką. *'USUNIĘTO' - Czasami szybko: Już nie daje 25 jedn. prędkości ruchu poza walką za każdy ładunek. Runy Premia do statystyk Precyzji-Dominacji *Dodatkowa moc umiejętności: 9 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 10 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Dodatkowe obrażenia od ataku: 5,4 pkt. obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 6 pkt. obrażeń od ataku *Wzmocnienie obrażeń: 4-12% (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 8-12% (na poziomach 1-18) *Leczenie się na stworach bohaterów walczących na dystans: 60% ⇒ 30% *Naprawiony błąd: Całkowite leczenie Zwinnych Nóg wyświetlane w panelu run zwiększa się teraz tylko wtedy, kiedy efekt tej runy faktycznie was uleczy. *Czas odnowienia: 20 sek. ⇒ 35 sek. Otwarte grupy *Otwarte grupy: Od teraz istnieją i domyślnie będą włączone. *Zamknij drzwi wejściowe: Mogą zostać wyłączone jednym kliknięciem na ekranie grupy. Klient zapamiętuje wasze ustawienia. *Wspólni znajomi, wspólne korzyści: Kiedy twój znajomy dołączy do otwartej grupy, jego znajomi będą mogli ją zobaczyć. Zmiany w łupach *Żadnych tanich bohaterów: Od teraz ze skrzyń hextech będą wypadały tylko odłamki bohaterów wartych co najmniej . *Trochę więcej PE: Od teraz, kiedy ze skrzyni hextech wypadnie odłamek skórki totemu, dostaniecie również dodatkowych . *Duży fart, darmowe odblokowanie: Od teraz superskórki i skórki mityczne wypadają jako automatycznie aktywujące się skórki trwałe (do ich ulepszenia nie jest konieczna pomarańczowa esencja). Jeśli już posiadacie daną skórkę, będziecie mogli rozmienić skórkę trwałą na pomarańczową esencję. *Tańsza maestria: Koszt maestrii bohaterów 6. poziomu zostanie zmniejszony o do . Koszt maestrii bohaterów 7. poziomu zostanie zmniejszony o do . Naprawione błędy * teraz może poprawnie kolejkować inne komendy niż podczas . * nie zaczyna się już odnawiać po niezrobieniu niczego, gdy aktywuje się . *Naprawiono błąd, w którym sprzedanie , a potem cofnięcie tej akcji przywracało ładunki skumulowane przed sprzedażą, ale sprawiało też, że licznik na pasku wzmocnień resetował się graficznie. *Efekt bierny Obłędu i już nie wpływa na nieuchronne obrażenia, tak jak nie robią tego inne efekty wzmacniające obrażenia (np. ). *Ukończenie zadania lub już nie sprawia, że efekt bierny Łupów Wojennych leczy za niewłaściwą wartość. *Pocisk teraz wizualnie znika po trafieniu w drugi cel, gdyż potem nie robi już nic. * nie korzystają już z efektów dźwiękowych , kiedy Cho'Gath ma więcej niż 10 ładunków . *Efekty wizualne nie pojawiają się już pod ziemią, kiedy używa . *Linia dialogowa „Jestem na miejscu i mamy tu pogodę... pod psem... i kotem.” znów włącza się na początku gry, jeśli zostaną spełnione odpowiednie warunki. Nadchodzące skórki, Barwy i emotki Następujące skórki pojawią się wraz z patchem 8.5: * * Następujące Barwy pojawią się wraz z patchem 8.5: * * * Następujące Emotki pojawią się wraz z patchem 8.5: *Może Innym Razem *Zabójczy Wygląd *Żegnaj Przyjacielu! en:V8.5 Kategoria:Aktualizacje